Te amaré Incondicionalmente
by Jrosass
Summary: Mako tratará de recuperar aquella relacion que terminó, Korra está decidida a seguir con su vida de Avatar ¿Podrán recuperar su Relación? Sin poner de por medio tantas cosas que impidan estar juntos "Un amor incondicional" MAKORRA 3 espero les guste!


**Hola a Todos por aquí: 3 lo sé lo sé no me lo repitan, sé que tengo historias sin actualizar, pero prometo subir capítulos la próxima semana u.u**

**Pero no quería dejar ir esta fabulosa idea, de pensar que sería capaz Mako para recuperar a Korra, luego de terminar con ella. Asi que me dije y por qué no?, hacerlo sufrir un poco por ser patán, pero aun asi amo el Makorra 3**

**Sin más que decir….**

**Te Amaré Incondicionalmente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando el Corazón manda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Allí estaba Korra con Naga a su lado observando cómo se escondía el Sol en aquel ambiente gélido, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.- ¿Crees que hice bien Naga?.- le preguntaba a su perro Oso Polar acariciándola con mirada triste.

-Ya son 3 semanas que no sé nada de él- se decía a sí misma.

-¿Pensara en mí?, como yo pienso en él-

-No tiene caso pensar en Mako, él tiene su trabajo en Ciudad República, ¿!Nunca vendría a verme a mí?!, no sería de esperarse que ya estuviera saliendo con Asami.

-Vamos a casa.- poniéndose de pie montándose en Naga quien movía la cola sin cesar.

-Por el momento debía dedicarse a su única misión "su deber como Avatar", ya que esa misma noche partiría para el Polo Norte, para arreglar el asunto del nuevo Jefe de esa tribu.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Mako, pero seguramente siempre estaría en sus pensamientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

En Ciudad República todo marchaba con tranquilidad, todo era la misma rutina, para Mako era demasiado Molesto. Definitivamente Korra le daba esa pequeña diferencia en su vida.

-No sabes cómo te Amo Korra- pensaba para sus adentros.

-Nunca debí dejarte ir.- se culpaba.

-Esto no puede seguir así….

-Debo recuperarte-diciendo esto término de guardar todos los expedientes de su escritorio, su jornada de trabajo había terminado una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomo su motocicleta y se dispuso a ir hacia su pequeño departamento, debía pensar muy bien, no quería cometer una locura, Al menos por ahora.

Al terminar de cenar, completamente solo ya que su hermano Bolin se hizo "Independiente" al vivir en otro departamento, claro no era que lo extrañara ni nada por el estilo, solo se le hacía al poco usual ya que por muchos años siempre compartían todo. Pero por un tiempo no lo noto hasta que termino con la Ojiazul y su ausencia se hacía notar.

-Necesito arreglar las cosas con korra- decidido a ir hasta el polo Sur por la Avatar. Cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Asami!- dijo sorprendido haciéndola pasar por su departamento.

-¿Cómo estas Mako?

-Últimamente te he notado alejado…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le respondió el ojidorado.

-Desde que termino todo en el Polo Sur, no has querido hablar nada sobre si hay "Un nosotros"- decía mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Mako tentativamente.

-Lo sé, todo debe quedar claro entre nosotros Asami- No hay un nosotros, estoy decidido arreglar las cosas con Korra- le respondió mientras tomaba una maleta y colocaba ropa en ella.

-¿Qué acaso el beso que nos dimos no fue nada?- le reclamo la ojiverde exaltando la voz.

-No fue correcto, lo único que hice fue llenarte de una esperanza de algo que nunca podrá suceder entre nosotros.- termino de decir el maestro fuego posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien no podía aceptar que para el ojidorado no significara nada aquel beso que se dieron antes que la policía se lo llevara.

-pero yo te amo Mako….. , lo nuestro puede funcionar… - insistía la chica, rozando su mejilla.

-Lo siento pero Yo amo a Korra….- dejo salir el maestro fuego. Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón para Asami .

-Qué suerte Korra- decía con una sonrisa fingida.

-espero que la puedas recuperar…- dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del maestro fuego. Saliendo de su departamento dejando sin oportunidad de hablar a Mako, quien se sentía culpable por darle esperanzas a Asami, tal vez en ese momento quería olvidarse que había terminado con ella, pero en ese momento en que la volvió a ver y sentir de nuevo los labios de Korra rozar los suyos, fue como darle aire para vivir.

No podía seguir así, la necesitaba en su vida, no podía arrancarla de su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

En esa mañana fría salió muy temprano de su departamento, con todo lo necesario para partir hacia el Polo Sur. –ey! Hermanito!- ¿tan pronto al trabajo?- lo interrumpio en su salida el ojiverde.

-Como crees!, iré por Korra- dijo seriamente.-lo que dejo sorprendido al maestro tierra.

-¿!No que tú y ella terminaron su relación?!.- La verdad no te entiendo hermanito.- decía dándole una palmada.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, necesito recuperarla Bolin.- terminando esto con tono serio, a lo que bolin tomo muy enserio. –¡ Bien! Te deseo Suerte, Korra no es una chica fácil de convencer.- solo espero que no vengas llorando a Ciudad República porque ella te rechace.- con una sonrisa en su rostro. A lo que Mako solo rodeo los ojos.

Mako ya hacía en el Barco hacia el Polo Sur, dispuesto a recuperar la relación que en aquel entonces terminó.

.

.

.

**OOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡¿Que les pareció?¡ u.u lo sé, sé que no soy muy buena, pero hago el intento para que sea de agrado para ustedes mis estimados lectores.**

**Opinen para saber que tal voy con esta nueva historia, Mako no lo tendrá fácil, Además llegara en el momento menos indicado, ya que Korra viajara para la Tribu del Norte, esperen para ver que sucederá, les prometo que no tardare: 3 no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia, por habrá de todo lo que ustedes pidan xD**

**Todo sea por el Makorra 3**

**Agradezco a Kate-kuran: gracias por tu apoyo y prometo actualizar un Avatar en Peligro :3 espero te guste. **

**Y esto es todo por ahoraaaaaa!**

**¡Saluditos!**

**No olviden dejar sus preciosos R-E-V-I-E-W-S **

**¡! Hasta la próxima !**


End file.
